


Move

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Project Lazarus, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard has been recovered—but it takes fourteen weeks for the first sign of life to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

It takes fourteen weeks for the first sign of life to appear.

Operative Lawson examines the DNA under the microscope, and observes moving mitochondria. Good. Cellular function is the first major milestone.

It takes another two weeks for the design for the heart module to be finalised and built. For a while, Lawson isn't even sure if it'll work: it'll fire electrical stimuli into the newly-regrown heart muscle, yes, but getting the heart to pump oxygenated blood around is an entirely different kettle of fish.

She holds her breath as she momentarily de-activates the LSM—and smiles as, slowly, the line of Shepard's chest begins to move.


End file.
